RWBY and Doom- Hell on Remnant
by JustAnotherDeathclaw
Summary: The doomslayer. hated among demons, being the only real thing that stands in their way. so with him gone, nothing stands between them and total domination. Unless he has something to say about it.


**_Hey guys, JustAnotherDeathclaw back at it again with another rewrite... this time of my Doom and RWBY crossover._**

For anyone wondering, the main reason I've been rewriting my fanfictions, is because alot could use better story and plot, as well as the fact that my OC team I created recently has come in greatly, and i need them to be added to all my stories. because fuck, my smol, cute, cat faun baby is just **_fucking adorable, thank you very much._**

a short, white haired, heterochromatic eyed, cute and adorable, lesbian, cat faunus. **what more could you ask for?** ** _honestly?_**

 ** _Either way, I think I've kept you all from badass demon slayer mee_** ** _ting the less brutal cast of RWBY, long enough._** **_Al_** ** _so an FYI, this will be taking the; sad to admit; far more badass and op doomslayer from the; alot less sad to admit; lit af 2016 remake of Doom._**

well anyway, with all that out of the way, lets get on with it, shall we? - ** _end Authors Note_**

 ** _LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK_**

It was just your normal day for the Doomslayer, blasting through the hoardes of demons with a shotgun in his hands.

It was a simple, but highly, _highly,_ effective method. It worked, and that was all that mattered. Either way, he finished off the last Baron of Hell, ripping it's horn off and then bashing it over the demons head.

He smiled under his helmet after he jumped off, mockingly dusting his hands off. He then pulled his shotgun back up, then glancing around for a second before starting to walk off further into the deepest bowels of hell.

The strangest bit however, that even he thought was strange and honestly somewhat let down by this, was that the further he went, the less demons appeared and the lower they were among the demon ranks.

After walking sometime, hoping for more demons to rip and tear through but to no avail, and he actually felt somewhat nervous... this most likely meant something big was coming up. Very big.

He slowed down his stride as he started cautiously aiming around slightly. He had been walking for the last ten minutes without seeing a single other demon. He neared the end of the small cave type area he was walking through, rounding the corner and finding what looked like a Baron of Hell, except white and pale, ( ** _totally not a reference to the original hell knights, noooooo_** ) hunched over something.

He stopped, and took a quick change to the explosive shot on his shotgun, feeling the need to start it off with a bang, if nothing else.

The 'albino' Baron turned to him slightly before standing up and turning back to face him.

"Doomslayer..." It spoke in a low gravelly voice similar to Haydens but much more demonic, causing the aforementioned badass to look around a bit before cocking the shotgun.

The demon smirked as best a demon probably could and chuckled, seeing through his visor showing the doomslayers resting, "I've seen some shit and don't give a fuck" face. A bit blood stained as well, but thats nothing new.

"It seems you're as on edge as I would've expected... Don't worry, I'm not here to attack you... atleast not currently." The doomslayer lowered his weapon only slightly and relaxing his stance, though still visibly on edge.

"Why?" The doomslayer asked causing the demon to chuckle.

"Not a man of many words, as was expected... The reason I'm here is to make a deal... you accept, it goes as planned. You decline, I'll take care of the problem myself." The doomslayer hesitated but nodded for him to go on.

"You see, your presence here... It greatly disrupts us. We want you to _not_ be present here. That way you are no longer a problem." The doomslayer tensed up and immediately got into fully ready combat mode.

The demon nodded. "I see how it is then... I suppose it is my job to take care of this then." The demon started charging up a shot and the doomslayer immediately fired, the explosive shot causing the demon to stumble and his attack to go way off.

He heard the common and well known sound of demons spawning into the area behind him. he turned around and his eyes widened as he saw Arch-viles, Barons, Imps, Hell knights, possessed, and a bit of a Mancubus' canon peeking out from the corner.

 _so there they are... shit._ The doomslayer thought to himself as the other demon chuckled, quickly picking the doomslayer up and turning him to look him in the eye. He carried him over to a stone that lit up red with demonic symbols, holding him over it as he struggled, punching the demon as hard as he could as his gun was ripped from his grasp.

"Now doomslayer... It's been fun, extremely..." He said with obvious mock sarcasm. "But this is our parting..." he chuckled amd dropped him onto the stone, him suddenly seeing black and fainting upon touch.

 ** _LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK_**

Team RWBY had decided, with some persuasion of their neighboring, all faunus, team JJAL,( ** _enter, OC team haha_** ) that they would go out with them for a nice little training session along with a nice lunch after. More so a picnic.

Weiss, though reluctantly, came with Ruby's persuasion. _Goddamn puppy dog eyes... I just can't say no to that face..._ Is what she thought as she reluctantly sat on the ground next to her partner. He was currently indulging upon a cookie, from a plate of cookies she had brought.

Weiss sighed and leaned forward before looking around at the rest of her team, then her neighboring team.

Said neighboring team consisted of the team leader, wolf faunus Jason and his partner, fox faunus Juliet. Then came highly hyperactive and innocent dog faunus Alissa, and last but not least, ( ** _the one that started it all)_** cat faunus Liz.

they were all sitting down, Jason laying next to Yang and propping himself up with his elbow. By the way he was looking up at Yang and speaking, he was probably trying to flirt with her.

Liz was now sitting next to Ruby, talking with her as she ate, her snow white tail gently swaying behind her. Blake was sitting more off from the group, like Weiss. Though Blakes reasoning was the 6 foot tall dog faunus that was struggling to stay still, her tail wagging back and forth with no end to the whipping around.

Juliet was laying against a tree, resting with her hands behind her head, her ears pivoting around or twitching at any birds or anything she heard.

Which is exactly why she, the only one apart from Blake who had ears and was looking for any sounds, heard some sort of explosion off in the distance. Probably rather far off as it was very vague and hard to hear even for her.

She did immediately pop up slightly and look in the direction it came from, earning a glance from Blake and Weiss who weren't much focused on anything else.

"What is it?" Blake asked, to which Juliets ear twitched slightly towards her, now standing straight up as well. Juliet held up a finger in a sort of, 'wait a minute' type way, and stood up as gun fire was also heard far off. Blake also caught the sounds this time.

"should we see what it is?" Blake asked, when there was also a mixed roaring sound, coming from various Grimm.

It wasn't too long before a large number of various ones fled through the trees and throuvh the clearing, everyone obviously backing out of their way. one glanced back before quickly running off.

"Wait a minute, why are they all running?" Weiss asked, but wasnt amswered before gunfire sounded out, closer. Like, just beyond those trees close. A shotgun, precisely.

all of them quickly got out their weapons, Liz's was a buzzsaw and assault rifle combination, **_(only vaguely inspired by Gears of War, I swear!)_** Juliets was a sniper rifle with slim design, that also quickly changed to a sword, Jasons was a minigun that was also a sort of gauntlet, similar to Yangs weapon... except of course, a minigun. And Alissa's was a giant sledgehammer. nothing beyond that, and if there was, then Alissa had no clue about it.

what they saw, was a beowulf, using one arm, it's currently only good and working arm, to crawl out from the tree line, whimpering a bit. It did more so as a figure stepped out, walking onto the beowulf until his foot rested on it's neck, pressing down hard and cocking his shotgun, aiming, and blowing it's head off.

Most of the group was simply speechless, though Ruby was ready to zip over, not caring much about any of what happened, only interested in how _absolutely, COOl,_ this guy looked. His weapon not excluded. Just before she zipped off though, she was grabbed by her hood.

"Thanks." Yang said quietly and Jason let go as Yang quickly moved Ruby behind the rest of them.

"No problem" and a whine from Ruby was what she got in response, The armored person now looking at the group of kids, looking them over.

 _what the hell are kids doing out here... with all these weapons especially?_ He thought to himself before hesitating on his first question _(word)_ to the group.

"Friendly?" It was obvious these were children, so he did take the time to ask that question. Because he doubted they were demons, or those things he saw and faught. Yang stepped up first.

"Only if you are." Weiss quickly walked up to Yang.

"Yang! An entire group of Grimm, just ran away from this person without even looking back... Do you have any idea what that may mean?"

Yang looked down at Weiss. "One looked back." She shrugged and Weiss glared at her. if anything, the doomslayer currently decided it was best to stay out of this. Just as he was about to relax, Ruby zipped up to him, squealing as she zipped around him, the doomslayer just barely making able to not fire on her from her sudden unexpected burst of speed towards him as Yang and Weiss argued.

she finally stopped at his weapon. "what other forms does it have?!" she asked, trying to figure out how it changed by looking it over intensely. he looked down at it.

 _other forms?_ he currently had it on explosive shot, so he switched to the charged burst. _is this what she meant?_ Ruby looked curiously at it before he changed his weapon to the BFG-9000... His all time favorite weapon for demon killing badassedness. Ruby stumbled back inly slightly, but her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree seeing this other, awesome looking weapon, that just suddenly changed from a shotgun in literally not even a second.

"Whoa!" She smiled widely and started inspecting the weapon. Jason had looked around from Yang and walked over.

"now that is just, one Big Fucking Gun..." **_(see what I did there hehe)_** He said, which caught the attention of Yang, who looked over at ruby fauning over the weapon.

"Holy shit that is." She said in response. Everyone else had long since put away their weapons, seeing as this man wasn't going to attack, because if he was, he probably would've done it already.

Juliet had come over and was standing with Weiss Yang and Jason, Blake was also watching Ruby, Alissa was over there with Ruby in a matter of seconds, _seriously, a girl that big as excited as Ruby is, its actually pretty scary..._ Liz thought as she hesitantly stepped forward as well.

Ruby, finally done, looked at her team and neighboring team, her eyes gleaming with excitedness. "can we keep him?" the doomslayer immediately did a double take in Ruby's direction.

 _wait, what?_

 _ **LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK**_

 ** _start authors note-_** SO, here it is... a **_hopefully_** better rewrite of my Doom and RWBY crossover...

So, in recent news, I've decided to rewrite all my stories... mainly because my writing improved, and I gained a great new addition... My oc team.

Team JJAL. _since that was the best combination I could come up with, with those letters._

Now, some stories I won't rewrite... because I dont need to.

but ones, like this, I will.

 ** _and yes, I'm not as flashy as i normally am with these authors notes._**

So, to carry on, and get this over with quick, I have an announcement...

 **I've decided to make a RWBY lets play type series! Just suggest a game for the love of fuck, and either team RWBY or my oc team if you really want, who's playing from the team ( _one two three or four people can also go, any number_** ) **and I'll write it up!**

I will do different stories for different games, and if theire short games then it'll be a one shot. Or something like such.

 ** _Amyway, I'll have to say thats all the time I have for today folks, see you all next time! This is,_**

 ** _JustAnotherDeathclaw_**

 ** _signing off._**


End file.
